Integrated chips are formed by complex fabrication processes, during which a semiconductor workpiece is subjected to different processing steps to form one or more semiconductor devices. Some of the processing steps are performed utilizing a plasma comprising a plurality of high energy ions. Plasmas are formed within a low pressure processing chamber, and are often used for etching a semiconductor workpiece, or for depositing a thin film onto a semiconductor workpiece (e.g., using PVD or CVD), for example.